The Roar of Atsuma
by The Shadow of the Heart
Summary: What if Atsuma was smarter? Stronger? Many things would change. Many things would stay the same. KarinXAtsumaXSayaka. Note: Follows the Game, but has ALOT of AU around Atsuma and Co. Romance will progress faster and 'more' than the game.


**Summary: What if Atsuma was smarter? Stronger? Many things would change. Many things would stay the same. KarinXAtsumaXSayaka**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here other than my own idea's. Now get the hell off my case!**

* * *

**The Roar of Atsuma**

**Chapter One**

_The war of the Golems had ended a long time ago, but there are now people who wish to awaken forbidden power once more. Those people had forgotten the disaster, the terrible power blinding them and their actions._

_Only one person can stop the madness, only one boy can do what must be done and destroy such power once and for all. But, how can such a person exist? Simple, the hazard of fate made sure of this..._

**Yokohama City**

**Enchant University/Academy**

**Class Room**

The large room was mostly silent, most of the students listening to the teacher of the class, Professor Kou, who continued to prattle on about Golems and history.

One silver haired boy sat watching with a bored look, already knowing all that was being said. The boy was finely built, having strong sleek arms and a dancer-like body. His name? Atsuma Kazama. Behind Atsuma was two males, a blond feminine looking boy, the other a relaxed black haired student. They were known simply as Makoto and Toya respectively.

Atsuma yawned loudly, getting a chuckle out of both boys. The other students tried to hide their smiles, but they had no trouble as Professor Kou walked over to Atuma's desk, slamming his cane in-front of him.

"So you find my lesson boring do you?" the older man questioned with a slight growl.

Atsuma just crossed his arms and cocked his head "I'm sorry, but you have to admit that only an moron wouldn't know all that you teach, so yeah, it's boring as watching paint dry."

"He really shouldn't of said that." muttered Makoto.

Toya sighed "Atsuma could of worded it better, but I have to agree with his logic."

Kou glared at Atsuma, his eyes promising the fist fighter that he would pay dearly. The Professor span around, walking back to the front of the class. Atsuma seemed to grin as Kou announced the class plans "Today you will demonstrate your battle prowess. Atsuma, seeing as you excel at the practical lessons you will be the first one up. Now come down here!"

"On it." answered the silver haired teen as he jumped out from his chair.

The class watched as Atsuma came in-front of the class and into the arena, a human-like Golem walking out.

"Atsuma, your goal is to defeat this Golem. As much as I regret to say this, it should be nothing more than a simple task for you to accomplish. Now start!"

Atsuma sprang into action, going into a fighting stance with his right arm cocked back. Everyone looked on as Atsuma charged forward, roaring as his fist smashed into the Golem, launching it away and knocking it into shutdown mode. The Golem didn't even have a chance to attack or move.

Professor Kou sighed as he rubbed his head, Atsuma didn't even draw a weapon, keeping his fists and supreme strength to defeat the Golem. It was annoying to admit it, but everyone knew that Atsuma was extremely powerful, easily stronger than most students and teachers, heck the only one remotely close to his power was young Toya.

Atsuma smiled and clenched his fist, pumping it up and down slightly "That was easy, but it was refreshing to have a break from lectures."

Kou twitched but nodded nonetheless "Excellent, Atsuma. Taking down a Golem with fists alone is no easy feat.

Atsuma grinned even more "Alright!" He turned and glanced over at Toya "Pretty good huh? You think you can keep up?"

Makoto was about to say something but Toya interjected with a small smile "Of-course, you can't leave friends behind!"

Professor Kou coughed, drawing everyones attention "Seeing as Atsuma broke the Golem we can call it a day here. Make sure you all practise what we have studied, class dismissed!"

Atsuma walked up to Toya and Makoto as they came down to the front. Makoto sighed "Did you have to destroy the Golem, Atsuma!? I wanted to show Toya how much I've improved!"

Toya shook his head in amusement, Makoto's obsession of trying to tick Atsuma off never got old. The three of them were friends, but Atsuma and Makoto seemed to have disagreements nearly everyday "Atsuma's just doing what he does best, you can't blame him because of his strength."

"But, Toya..."

Atsuma crossed his arms, not wanting to start a fight "Anyway! Lessons are done for now so let's go!"

Makoto nodded, hunger overriding his annoyance "To the cafeteria then!"

Toya smiled, he was rather hungry too "Let's take the quickest way through the Corridor from the Lecture Hall, there we can go down the stairs and eat to our hearts content."

Atsuma smiled and gave a thumbs up "I'll drink to that!"

"You don't drink."

"It's an expression, Makoto!"

"Besides you'd be a lousy drunk, probably fart and shake most of the time."

"Makoto!!"

* * *

Atsuma was happy to be out of class, the stuffy room and Professor Kou was not helping at all. He yawned and rubbed his hungry stomach, his body demanding food like an angry lion. That, or a pissed off Professor Kou. 

"Atsuma, can you spare a moment?"

Ah crap! Speak of the devil. Atsuma turned, his multicolored eyes locking onto Kou's purple suite with a slight sigh of annoyance. Atsuma glanced at Toya and Makoto "You guys go on ahead, It seems I gotta do something."

Toya nodded "Don't take too long though, you don't want to go to our next class with an empty stomach."

"Let's go Toya! I bet Atsuma won't be long, nothing keeps him away from food." shouted Makoto. With that the two enchanters walked away, heading towards the cafeteria, leaving Atsuma alone with Professor Kou.

Atsuma spoke "So, what's wrong Professor?"

"It's about your right arm. I might have some Data for you in the next few days."

"Oh? Is that all?"

"No, I'm also concerned about your way of fighting. There's no doubt that your powerful Atsuma, but you can't keep using your fists all the time. You need a weapon of some sort." explained Professor Kou. This was slightly shocking to Atsuma, was the stuffy Teacher actually looking out for his well being?

"Well, thanks for the concern. But, I haven't found any weapons that suit my needs. Swords are useless for me, Staffs and Spears don't handle very well with my strength, Instrument focuses and Guns are even worse."

The Professor was quite annoyed. Not one weapon suited him? Hmm...

"Well then, how about knuckle attachments?"

Atsuma blinked "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they extremely rare?"

Kou nodded "You are correct, Atsuma. Not many were made because of the fact that they were though to be useless, but I do have a pair."

"You do!?"

"Yes, and I would like you to have them."

"W-what!?"

"Here." Kou dug in his purple suite and pulled out a steel pair of knuckle weapons. He nodded to the shocked boy and handed them to him, speaking with content as Atsuma put them on his gloves.

"There, you should know already how to use them. Seeing how you've researched them more than enough."

"T-thanks Professor! But, why? Why give them me?" Atsuma asked as glanced at the weapons, a perfect fit.

"Don't question me, Atsuma. Just use them respectively and I won't say anymore. Now then, you should go. It's already well into lunch." said Kou as he checked his watch with a small amount of annoyance. He was hungry himself, he didn't need to dawdle anymore.

Atsuma shook away his shock and nodded "Right! Thanks again, Professor Kou!" he turned and headed off, running with a grin on his face. Maybe Kou wasn't as bad as he had thought he was. Only time would tell...

* * *

**Yokohama City**

**Enchant University/Academy**

**Cafeteria**

Atsuma smiled as he walked into the cafeteria. His smile soon slipped away and his eyes narrowed, coming across A-3 members sitting at a table near Toya and Makoto. The A-3 despised Atsuma, making it their mission to reek havoc upon Atsuma Kazama. The reason was that they blamed him for his friendship with Toya, the second best student in the Academy.

They all thought that Atsuma didn't deserve the title of 'Best Student' because he ignored the rules and did what he wanted. The A-3 wanted Toya to be number one, seeing him as perfection, even if Atsuma was presumed stronger and smarter. He was still disliked mostly because of his Enchantment destroying arm and the fact that he was a mystery in the city. Heck, nobody even knew where he came from, or who his parent's were for that matter.

Oh, but Atsuma had admirers. His silky silver hair and sparkling double colored eyes made him a riot with most girls, though Atsuma had only dated once. A relationship with a pretty blond haired girl known as Saori, but they split up awhile back. The reason was unknown by most of the school, even Toya and Makoto.

Atsuma shook his head and walked over to the order counter. Smiling at the woman behind said counter, Atsuma crossed his arms and ran through his thoughts, coming to a decision rather quickly.

"Can I get a order of the Shipman's Buger Set?"

"One Shipman's Buger Set coming right up!" replied the lady. A few minutes later Atsuma had his lunch and went to join his friends at their table. Only for Atsuma to get assaulted by the powerful smells of Makoto and Toya's half eaten food.

"I'm back."

"Hmm, so you got the Sailor Burger Meal." spoke Toya as he looked at Atsuma from his seat "That's a burger that contains fresh raw fish as opposed to your average beef patty, with a side order of deep-fried calamari."

"You poor thing, ordering such junk!" said Makoto with a slight frown.

Atsuma sighed as he sat down "Toya, do you have to state everything? I wanna eat, I really don't care what's in it as-long as it keeps me from being hungry."

Toya nodded "Okay, let's eat"

"Good idea." Atsuma said as he dug into the food with urgency.

"Don't eat too fast, Atsuma!" Makoto sighed.

"Give me a break! I'm hungry here!"

Makoto just shook his head as Atsuma continued to eat. While Atsuma was top dog at the academy, it was only because of his grades and fighting ability. Everything else went down the drain with Atsuma, that included manners.

"Hey Toya, you remember what today is?"

"It's your birthday, right?" replied Toya

"No."

"Then it's Makoto's birthday?"

"If you say so, Toya! From today on, today will be my birthday. I'll change my birthday for you!" said a blushing and smiling Makoto

Atsuma outright stared at the feminine boy "No, that's not it either...and is equally scary."

"I'm just messing around with you." Said Toya as he crossed his arms and lent back in his chair, already finished his lunch "I know the festival is today, Atsuma. It would be simply impossible not to notice"

"Correct, my friend. How about we-"

"No." interrupted Makoto "We are NOT cutting classes again."

"How did you..."

"Because you say it every time a main event comes around in Yokohama. It's rather easy to figure it out." said Toya

"Come on guys! Let's go have some fun!" Atsuma asked.

"You cut classes twice a week, your sure it's wise to do it again?" questioned Toya

"That's because their useless, come on you two! Please?"

"Listen to yourself!" exclaimed Matoko

"Whatever. Now are you two coming or what?"

"Fine, I agree. But just this once." sighed Toya

"But, Toya..."

"Alright! That's the spirit, Toya!"

"I'll go aswel, I'm not letting you go off alone with Toya." Makoto growled. He knew Atsuma wasn't gay, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Cool, but now I've got to take Cota his lunch, wait here for me!" Atsuma shouted as he walked away from the table, his leftovers in hand. He walked past many students until he came across a peaceful garden, with a orange coated dog walking around.

"Cota!"

The dog came over, eating the leftovers that Atsuma placed on the ground. He smiled as Cota ate it all up, it was nice to see his pet enjoying life. Atsuma crossed his arms and looked around, his eyes locking onto three A-3 members coming towards him

Atsuma scowled.

* * *

**There, that's the first chapter. Most things will be explained later on, so keep looking back for new chapters...**


End file.
